Collapsing Danger
by icestar123
Summary: Ichigo was in the middle of a battle with Kariya when he was warped strangely into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! with a few of his friends. Stuck in the world, they face new challenges and an impending danger that threatens both worlds. It's up to Ichigo and Yuugi to work together to stop the danger and stop their worlds from being in the verge of collapse and instability.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Yu-Gi-Oh! and Bleach fanfiction story. It had been awhile since I written a story so please understand my rustiness. I will be posting this fanfiction once a week. Please do not impose any negative comments, harsh criticism or thoughts. Constructive, positive and thoughtful criticisms are accepted.

Thank you and enjoy!

 **Icestar123**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Kariya you bastard!" Ichigo growled, raising his zanpakuto towards the bount leader. Kariya let out a laugh. All around them, bits of rock and rubble scattered loosely on the ground. Near the trees, were his friends who were watching the battle commerce. Uryu, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Yoruichi and Chad. Even Byakuya was there also. He was losing his strength and fast. The substitute Soul Reaper knew full well that he had his limits for how much his body could take but it didn't mean that he would let Kariya have his way. He had vowed on his life to not let that happen. In fact, the soul purpose he came here to fight was to take down the man before him now. Ichigo panted heavily to catch his breath before tching.

"My, you are still standing after that long battle? How amusing. It would appear that I underestimated you Ichigo." Kariya commented with a sneer, a sinister grin spreading around his lips. "Why not give up just now and allow the entire Soul Society be annihilated by the power I possessed?"

"Like hell I'll allow you, dammit!" Ichigo snapped, leaping forward in an immense speed, raising his blade to send an infuriating blow. With ease, Kariya stepped to the side slightly and counterattacked with his own doll in defense. In his Bankai form, the substitute Soul Reaper could keep up easily against Kariya's speed and attacks. However, it was limited. he can only go so far and Ichigo knew full well he was nearing that limit. After a few spontaneous attacks on both parties, Kariya suddenly stopped and breathed out a sigh.

"How persistent. Sadly, I cannot continue this 'dance' we are having now. It is about time to release the seal and obliterate the Soul Society once and for all. Prepare to face the end!" With another sinister laugh, the man focused his energy that was on his chest, allowing it to slowly and gradually be released so it would explode. Ichigo's eyes went wide.

 _Oh no, am I too late to stop him? Damn, I better act fast or else all is lost!_ Ichigo thought in his mind, gripping on his zanpakuto harder than he ever had before. He could feel Zangetsu pulsate through his body like rippling fire.

"Not so fast Kariya! ARRRRAAHHHHH!" He yelled, letting out a warrior cry. With great concentration, he used whatever spiritual power remained to prepare himself. As he did so, he glared towards his enemy before him, aware Kariya's power was gradually increasing. He needed to focus or else he may not stop him. Without a moment of hesitation, Ichigo charged forward again, letting out another warrior cry of battle. Raising his blade towards him, both blades clashed and Kariya gritted his teeth.

"So you wanted to fight me then? Very well. Let this be the last 'dance' we have before this power is fully enveloped inside of me so this place will vanish from existence!" Kariya grinned widely before the two extremely powerful men parted from each other again, only to charge at one another once more. After a series of clashes and blows, Ichigo sensed that the seal was released fully and the full power was about to set off. There was little time to waste. He no longer needed to hesitate. In fact, hesitation no longer became an option. Gritting his teeth, he let out another warrior cry.

"KARIYAAAA!" Ichigo roared, charging forward while raising his zanpakuto striking down on the Bount. As he did so, an explosion took place at the cliff, a light so powerful beginning to swallow everyone surrounding it. When it cleared, everyone who was there, including Ichigo are gone.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Hey Yuugi, wait up!" Joey called out from where he was, dashing towards the small form in the distance. Yuugi was preoccupied that he barely noticed Joey was calling for him. Pausing, he looked momentary surprised until he smiled lightly.

"Ohhh Joey! What brings you here? Something the matter?" The young teen replied casually, turning to stare at him. Joey laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. Confused, Yuugi tilted his head to the side slightly while his eyes blinked once.

"Ohh well I thought me, Tristan and Tea were to walk with you to your game shop and hang out there for a bit. Ya know, just chill there and all. That okay with ya?" Joey suggested with a smile. Yuugi's face lit up when he heard his friends wanted to come to his little shop. It had been awhile since the four of them last hung out with each other and now seemed like a perfect time to hang out. There was no doubt that Yuugi was excited.

"Ohh uhhh sure! Although...where is Tristan and Tea? Are they hiding or something?" Yuugi questioned, giving a quick look around. Yuugi could only think of two reason. Either they are pulling a prank on him or they haven't arrived yet. Two seconds later, the sound of distant running could be heard along with a rather loud shout across the street from the direction Joey just came from.

 _I have a bad feeling about this... hehe..._ Yugi thought in his mind, nervously laughing a little. A cloud of dust began to form in the distance, indicating what seemed like a horde of people coming after them. Yami's spirit appeared, his arms folded.

 ** _You think so? I hope you are right..._** Yami replied, watching the dust up ahead for a bit before vanishing back into the Puzzle. Having still being the host for the Pharaoh, it was understandable from time to time. Sometimes, Yami couldn't understand everything that is going on around here. His time period before and now are completely different. Yuugi sighed softly to himself, watching as Tristan and Tea's figure appeared within the cloud of dust. Their expressions obviously looked very displeased. Angry maybe? Moments later, the two skidded to a stop once they are in front of Joey.

"What's the big deal for leaving me and Tea behind!? Have you lost your mind!? To think you will still consider us even _friends_ and just dumping us like that! It took us 10 minutes to catch up to you!" Tristan snapped, glaring towards his friend. They were still regaining their breath from the long distance running. At least, Tea seemed to still be catching her breath. Tristan looked recovered and ready to _rip_ Joey's head off. Yuugi nervously chuckled. Joey scowled and glared back.

"Ohh yeah? And what would happen if I didn't run on ahead of you? Yuugi would have arrived at his house before we get a chance to walk with 'im! So who's fault are you pointing at now?" Joey half mocked and half sneered. Tristan's glared deepen, enough to drill holes into the blonde's head.

"Why you..." Tristan growled and looked ready to punch Joey right at the face. his fist was raised in the air, his eyes burning with angry fire. However, Tea intercepted before anything 'ugly' happened. A motherly glare pierced from her eyes, scowling.

"Alright, alright you two that is enough. I don't care who's at fault here. Besides, are we going to stand here just _arguing_ when Yuugi is clearly waiting for us here? The both of you can be such a pain in the ass sometimes!" Tea chided, hands on her hips. The two boys huffed angrily before turning their backs on each other. Yuugi scratched his head, a shy sheepish smile on his lips.

"W-Weell...I guess we should get going then before the day gets a little bit too dark huh? After all, can't keep having Grandpa worried hehe..." Yuugi suggested. Tea turned to Yuugi with bright smile and nodded eagerly.

"Yeah we should totally get going! Although not after those two are being total grump freaks from arguing to each other.." She replied, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, let's just go and worry about them later. They shouldn't worry you too much, Yuugi."

"R-Right. Let's go then." He agreed with a smile and began to walk towards his house again. Tea, Tristan and Joey followed after, though it seemed like they will be silent for awhile. Tea had other ideas to keep the boys at bay by standing in between them. However not longer after they walked, Yami's spirit suddenly appeared, halting Yuugi's tracks immediately. Yuugi could feel the Pharaoh was disturbed and possibly worried.

 ** _Yuugi, something isn't right. I suddenly sensed something unfamiliar here. It's coming from the downtown part of Domino City._** Yami cautioned, narrowing his eyes to where he felt his unease. Something did feel off. Yuugi knew that whatever the Pharaoh was sensing is bad. There is a chance he had to let Yami take over. He turned towards the spirit.

 _Really? Is it that bad, Pharaoh?_ Yuugi questioned in his mind, concerned. Yami looked thoughtful before giving an answer.

 ** _Perhaps. If you allow me to take over, I'll investigate on the matter._** The Pharaoh suggested. He could not agree more. With a nod, Yuugi closed his eyes. Feeling the Millennium Puzzle's power, he used it to switch so Yami could take over. Once he took over, the older teen opened his eyes. It looked as though his friends noticed his change of appearance. They were staring quite seriously at him.

"Huh? Yuug, what's the matter?" Joey asked, narrowing his eyes. Yami turned towards the three with a firm look on his eyes. They blinked when seeing that strong determination. Obviously, something must have been up.

"I sensed something unfamiliar near the downtown area. I intend to head there to investigate. You guys can go ahead to the game shop and tell Grandpa I won't be back for a little while." He replied. Although he was looking at Joey, his response was towards his other two friends beside him.

"Now hang on. We can't just allow you to go without the three of us! We are friends remember? Friends stick together no matter what! So don't count us out on this one!" Tristan defended, taking a step forward. Tea nodded and clasped both of her hands together in almost begging motion.

"Please Yuugi, I know you don't want us in danger but we want to help as much as we can. We can go there together and face whatever is coming there. I'm certain you need our support as much as you wanted." Tea pleaded. Yami blinked. Deep inside, Yami had to admire the convictions they had to helping Yuugi the whole way. Joey's response not long came after Tea's one.

"Awww come on Yuug! We ain't leaving ya here to deal with the problem here all by yourself! Now come on and let's go already! I ain't here to not go through whatever goin' on there. I'll battle it out with ya till the end! 'Sides, we always fought battles together!" Joey reminded Yami with a grin, lightly patting Yami's back. He felt a bit of encouragement from their support. It was made clear their minds were made up. They will stick side by side till the very end. With a brief smile, he nodded.

"Very well. Let us go. I believe we better hurry as soon as we can." Yami warned before turning towards the downtown area, allowing his legs to carrying him as fast as he possibly can, feeling the other three are following after him.

 _Whatever that may be, it must have landed here just moments ago. I just hope I can get there in time so no one there gets hurt!_ Yuugi's thoughts rang through his mind, their thoughts shared. As they swivelled throughout the city and towards the downtown area, they noticed that the people probably had not noticed anything unusual happening, much less what may have been happening. Yami was slightly baffled by this, watching as he continued on his pursuit. Something didn't felt right. Why would the people not notice a possible catastrophe by now?

As soon as they entered the downtown area of the city, the spiritual feeling Yami felt earlier increased by fivefold, affirming his earlier feeling. He narrowed his eyes. Spite the odd unbalance of force around the area, people seemed to be on their normal routine, keeping themselves busy.

"That's odd. No one seems to be in a panic here." Joey pointed out Yami's thoughts with furrowed brows. The rest of his friends agreed.

"I noticed." Yami agreed, looking around cautiously, "Could I have been wrong about this sensation I am getting?"

"No, I doubt it. I'm sure there must been _some_ reason for you to detect this very easily." Tea encouraged with a smile. "Besides, by far you institution towards these kinds of things have never been wrong right, Yuugi?"

"You may be right. Perhaps if we walk ourselves amongst the downtown area we may find something then." Yami settled, smiling briefly. Encouraged, his determination returned. They must find the source as soon as they can.

"All right! Let's go 'n find this weird feeling whatever it may be." Joey cheered with a cheshire grin. Seeing their enthusiasm in finding this odd source, Yami smiled briefly and nodded. Together, they headed down the main downtown street of Domino City. There was one thing to be sure of. This unknown force in this area was unnatural and must be found. There was no way it cannot be gone undiscovered. They will stop it, whatever it is.

Back in their connected minds, Yuugi looked extremely worried. Legs crossed, he pondered who the unknown force is. Yami moved to sit next to his host.

 _I just hope we can find this source before anything bad happens._ Yuugi voiced his thoughts. Yami smiled encouragingly.

 ** _Everything is alright. You have me and your friends for support all the way. We can all do this together._** Yami reassured. Yuugi could feel almost warmed in his heart. He smiled and nodded.

 _Yes let's do this together Pharaoh!_

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

I am back and with the second chapter. I hope you enjoy the first chapter because the second chapter will start to pick things up a bit more. Again, I will be posting this fanfiction once a week. Please do not impose any negative comments, harsh criticism or thoughts. Constructive, positive and thoughtful criticisms are accepted.

Thank you and enjoy!

 **Icestar123**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Darkness. All Ichigo could see was nothing but a black endless space of time around him. Nothing was there. It almost felt as if he was all alone here, floating in a lone world with filled with emptiness. He could feel the essence of that darkness. His eyes were closed and his body laid in the middle of a dark space in time.

 _Am I….dead? Is this the result of the battle between me and Kariya? What of the others? Are they killed in the blast as well?_ The substitute Soul Reaper thought. However, something was calling out his name. Who was it? Was it a ghost or could it be just a voice in his head?

 _Ichigo….wake…up…._

 _Who's there?_ Ichigo attempted to answer the voice. Despite that, he still didn't know who or what was calling him. Yet, it grew louder. Maybe he was imagining it?

 _Ichigo! Please wake up! Ichigo! Ichigo!_

"Auaahh!" He gasped, his eyes shooting wide open and shooting up immediately from his spot, breathing heavily. Around him, were his friends that was with him during his battle with Kariya: Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Renji, Rukia, Yoruichi, and Byakuya. Ichigo looked around. It was a city and near the balcony. The floor was cemented and the sky was blue. Were they back to the world of the living? No….the world he was feeling right now was completely different from the world of the living. It almost has a different…atmosphere to it. Orihime however, interrupted his thoughts.

"Ohhh thank goodness you are awake! We are all so worried about you!" Orihime exclaimed, a sound of relief in his tone. Ichigo groaned, burying a hand to his hair. For shooting up so fast, he was feeling a little lightheaded. The others looked mildly concerned when he woken up. It seemed as though relief was painted on their faces now.

"Uughh…what happened?" He asked. After a closer look, he realized what was so different."Hey what's goin' on here? Why are Renji, Rukia, and Byakuya in normal clothing?" He looked down on himself and realized he was in his white t-shirt and blue jeans."Ahhh! What the hell!? I'm wearing normal clothing too! What in the world is going on!?"

"Well….we are not sure ourselves. We are like this when we all woke up." Rukia explained, scratching her head with a sigh. Yoruichi nodded once, her hands folding to her chest and her amber eyes narrowed.

"I couldn't sense anything here for some odd reason. I am not even sure if we are back in the world of the living or not. This place…feels different from the world of the living we stay in." She explained, scanning carefully. "Plus, I don't recognize this place."

"Plus…I cannot seem to hear my zanpakuto. That is rather unnatural." Byakuya added, his eyes narrowing a little. Ichigo couldn't hide the shock in his face. His zanpakuto was not here? Something was up. They cannot be in their Soul Reaper form until they figure out how to solve this problem.

"How…can that be? Are you saying we are the only ones here? And the others are not here?" Ichigo asked, baffled.

"You are so stupid. Of course that is what it means. I can't believe a Soul Reaper like you can't even comprehend something so simple." Urya scowled, pushing his glasses up. The orange-haired male growled. Of course he knew! He was just reiterating the question out loud!

"What the hell did you just say, Uryu? Say that again and I'll give you a beating!" Ichigo threatened, standing up and clenching on his fists. Was he mocking him? Or was he purposefully making it so he would look stupid? All the Quincy ever did was push his glasses up and replied nothing towards the insults. Instead, he seemed more focused on whatever is up ahead of them.

"Hey, someone is coming." Uryu warned. All eyes turned to the direction where Uryu was staring. The orange-haired male could feel an odd spiritual presence approaching. Caution crept in his mind. The spiritual presence he felt was quite powerful, almost authoritative. He could only deduct that whatever was approaching them held a strange presence of nobility and power. As the presence grew stronger, so did the voices.

"Hey Yuug, are you sure you are heading to the right direction? I sense nothin' just now." A voice that sounded like some countryside male questioned the person apparently called Yuug. A authoritative voice with a deep voice replied back.

"Yes, are you doubting me Joey?"

"Well….no I was just making sure." The male named Joey replied back, sounding sheepish as well awkward.

"I can't believe you will doubt the Yuugi for such a thing! You should feel sorry for yourself!" A female voice snapped. It sounded feminine but also very firm. As the figures approached, Ichigo could see that the one in the middle had extremely spiked hair and his body was quite muscular. The two towards his right were almost the same height as him, one what seemed like the front bangs of his hair sticking out a little while the other just had the normal flat hair style. Both of them were boys. The one towards the left had hair going a little above the shoulders and her body was very slim. It seemed like she was wearing a skirt. Soon, the shadows removed themselves, revealing teens standing before them. The male in the middle stopped and looked at the crowd quietly, observing. On the other hand, a blonde male let out a retort.

"They're a bunch of teens like us! 'Ain't understanding what so special about 'em!" Yet the male with spiked hair rose a hand. The blonde blinked but then went quiet because of that hand signal. Ichigo rose a brow, unamused.

"Who are you? Your aura….is quite different amongst normal humans." The spiked hair male questioned, his tone showing slight friendliness in them. Ichigo was about to speak when Renji intercepted with a rather harsh glare.

"And what the hell would it matter to you on who we are?" Renji demanded.

"It's simply how I feel and your aura energy was quite immense. It went as far as almost the entire city. It….amuses me." He replied back."It's almost as if you are not from this world."

"Hey….how do you know we are not from this world?" Ichigo was shocked. A rather amused snort escaped the male's nostrils.

"I simply knew….that is all." The male responded."Allow me to introduce me and my friends here. My name is Yuugi and this is Joey, Tristan and Tea. Welcome." A most friendly smile cracked in Yuugi's face as he did so. Ichigo blinked. Lowering his voice to a whisper, he turned towards Byakuya for advice.

"Do you think we should trust them for the time being?" The substitute Soul Reaper questioned. Byakuya glanced over at the four before frowning.

"I believe we have little choice, being as he figured us out and that he isn't posing any form of threat towards us." Was the Captain of Squad 6's reply. Ichigo sighed quietly before looking towards the teen named Yuugi.

"It's….a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Ichigo and my friends here are Chad, Orihime, Byakuya, Renji, Rukia, Urya, and Yoruichi. I hope you take care of us in the time we are in this world." The orange-haired male introduced giving a slight respected head bow as he did so. Yuugi smiled rather warmly and nodded.

"Ichigo….I see. I shall remember that name." Yuugi noted softly and glanced around."Finding a place for the two of you to stay is important so it seems. It's unfortunate that my place cannot house you all in."

"I'm sure we can figure something out but that is very kind of you." Ichigo replied, almost sounding dismissive.

"Yuug is offering and ya don't accept it?" Joey demanded.

"Hah? The hell you just say? It's not like Ichigo is not saying no! If what that guy says is true he really cannot house us! Someone needs a big enough house to do so!" Renji snapped back at Joey.

"Yeah? Yuug could ask us to help 'em you know, ya big red-haired freak!" Joey growled. The two already were walking up to each other and glaring.

"You wanna fight, you piece of shit?" Renji growled.

"Bring it!" Joey replied, his hands already balling to fists. Yuugi though stepped in between them and placed both hands on their shoulders.

"Peace. There is no use to quarrel over it. There is always a way to solve it. All we need is to find a way to solve it." He reassured before releasing his hand on their shoulders. Ichigo breathed out a sigh.

"So, where are we Yuugi?" He asked.

"This is called Domino City. A city where a card game called Duel Monsters are thriving." Yuugi replied.

"Hmph….a child's game." Byakuya spoke up next.

"Think as you might, Byakuya, but is a game of competition and skill required. Only the best of best can be claimed to be able to win such a title." Yuugi spoke."It's also known that these monsters can come to life and be our guardians or assistants. Reflected by the ancient Gods."

"Heh, sounds like a bunch of fantasy to me. Not my forte." Renji retorted. "I rather fight with swords rather than that."

"I see. You must be Soul Reapers then. Only the blade of a Reaper would be important to take and liberate the souls of the dead." Yuugi observed. This threw Ichigo and his friends aback.

"Who are you? For you to know what we are…" Ichigo breathed and tone suspicious. Yuugi smirked.

"That…I'm once a dead Pharaoh from the ancient times transferred and resided within this artifact here called the Millennium Puzzle. I'm but a spirit living in a human being. This piece is only one of the 12 pieces of the Millennium Items. There is a dark force here…threatening to take this city and the life within it here. I'm here to stop it. I have the power of authority with this Puzzle. My host….his name is Yuugi. I have a real name that I would not reveal. Calling me Yuugi is no different." Yuugi explained casually.

"Do you not want to move on though?" Ruka asked softly. "Does it not make you suffer so to bear the toil of this burden upon yourself?"

"It's a duty only worthy of a Pharaoh. I will not be able to rest unless this world is rid of this darkness. Only I can liberate this world to a more peaceful world." Yuugi spoke and looked at Ichigo. "I sense you have a similar duty as well."

"That's right. I help them, the Soul Reapers to stop whatever evil resides in their homeland but also in our world as well. Where the living soul lives." Ichigo nodded. "I am part human part Soul Reaper though. So they have me as a Substitute Soul Reaper."

"Your duty holds true to its cause. Worthy of respect." Yuugi smiled but of respect.

"Yeah? For you to take it all by yourself is itself worthy." Ichigo faintly smiled.

"I think it'll be nice if Tristan, me and Yuugi take some of you guys in to our homes until you find a way back home!" Tea suggested suddenly.

"A good idea." Yuugi nodded.

"Maybe Ruka, Orihime and Yoruichi can stay in my home. Then Chad and Uryu can stay at Tristan's home. Ichigo, Byakuya and Renji can stay at Yuugi's home. What do you guys think?" Tea smiled with bright excitement.

"Are you out of your minds? I don't know if I'm ready!" Tristan protested.

"Well you can't expect Joey to house them right? You know, his home environment." Tea chided back. Tristan sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it. But that's because Yuugi thinks it's a good idea." Tristan complied.

"Thank you Tea." Yuugi smiled."Will that be alright for you all?"

"I think it'll be fun, having a girls night together!" Orihime replied with a smile.

"As long as there is a decent amount of comfort and sanitation, then I have no complains." Uryu added.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Ichigo agreed with a nod. The rest just gave a look of approval in their faces.

"Then it's settled." Yuugi affirmed. The group of Ichigo's friends and Yuugi's friends began to walk around the city, to tour and know each other better.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Phase 1 of the plan is complete. The Pharaoh has yet to know what is to come. Sooner or later, we will have those two worlds coming together in a clash. We will rule over it with darkness. They would not know what is coming. Oh may the ancient gods guide us to victory." A dark voice in a dark void chanted softly. A dark robed man appeared behind him.

"When should we move to Phase 2, my lord? It's only a matter of time.." He inquired.

"Soon. Patience, my child. With this newfound power and the power of the Hollows on our side, no one can stop us whatsoever. They only wanted a life to live in peace those Hollows. But they will become our servants. The Pharaoh would have to force to use them in order to fight back against our enemies. Such a heart wrenching situation. Sooner or later, all the Soul Reapers from the other world will be forced to join them as well and to be used. Just like the monsters in that despaired game. Unfortunate Pegasus created this game only for it to be sprouted to a greater evil." The man snarled.

"Everything of your plan will soon come to fruition my lord. You yourself must have patience." Chided the man behind him."Everything is slowly going into motion. They wouldn't know they are going to be used eventually."

"Yes…..it's only a matter of time. Patience is needed." The dark voice agreed. After that, a sinister laugh echoed throughout the entire void and beyond.

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

I am back and with the third chapter. I hope you enjoy the story so far. Again, I will be posting this fanfiction once a week. Please do not impose any negative comments, harsh criticism or thoughts. Constructive, positive and thoughtful criticisms are accepted.

Thank you and enjoy!

 **Icestar123**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _"Now we bring you the top new story. Two incidents of missing children were reported missing about two days now. The authorities have been desperate in finding the reasoning why they went missing. Rumours were told it could be because of a strange figure they saw moments before the disappearances. Authorities rule that as something imaginary. And just last night, another child, a 15 year old by the name of Issiah Bland also was reported missing, similar to the other two disappearing cases two nights ago. One witness reported having to seen a dark figure in a mask before the disappearance. He remembered passing out immediately after seeing the dark figure. Could the omen of the shadowed figure be true? More to come. Domino News."_

It has been a few days already since Ichigo and his friends were here. Strange incidents of odd happenings had begin to happen throughout the city, enough that it brought a lot of unrest upon the citizens. The reported missing children had started since the day after Ichigo and his friends arrived. Something did not add up. The reported missing children were not supposed to start right after they have appeared. Ichigo was distressed. He felt useless, but not able to find out why because he didn't have his powers. It made him a little depressed. He cannot help much less save the children.

"Yo Ichigo!" Rukia shook his shoulder, snapping immediately out of his thoughts. He looked up and smiled, like he always did whenever he couldn't get something out of his mind.

"Sorry. I guess I spaced out. Were you saying something?" He asked. But Rukia knew him well enough that he was hiding something.

"Come on, Ichigo. Don't give me that look. I know you are hiding something. You're bothered aren't you? Because of the missing children." Rukia prompted. "You can't help them and find out why." Ichigo looked down and stared at his hands absentmindedly.

"Yeah…..I feel so useless not being able to help with my powers. I don't even have it right now. I can't feel Zangetsu….much less use him. If only…if only I can reach out to him and use it….I might be able to help them. Yuugi and his friends are trying to find out what happened. I can't just sit around here doing nothing." Ichigo rested his face against the palm of his hand and sighed. He felt Rukia's hand on his shoulder, making him look up. The soft look in her eyes told him that he wasn't in the wrong place.

"I know Ichigo. If you gotta go look for what's wrong, then do it. None of us are going to go stop you. Just do what you feel best." She encouraged and continued looking at him. Ichigo knew he had to do something. It wasn't like him to leave it to others to figure things out. Looking at the floor, he thought about it before rising from his seat."Let's go then Rukia. We got to go and investigate." Rukia could only nod in agreement. Ichigo started to head down the stairs. He felt determined to find out what happened. Even if he was powerless, he had to find out how to stop this from happening. He had a nagging feeling it was him and his friends' fault for being the reason these incidents happened. Byakuya and Renji were nearby but are probably discussing their own things privately. However, seeing Ichigo outside with Rukia caught their attention.

"Where are you going Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"I can stand around doing nothing. I'm going to go and try to find out why the missing children are gone." Ichigo replied firmly.

"What? But what happens when danger comes? How are you gonna defend yourself?" Renji protested.

"I'll just find a way! I can't let this stop me from getting to them and helping those missing children!" Ichigo countered, gritting his teeth."Ever since we came here, these incidents have started. It must be related."

"It might be a trap. You must be careful Ichigo." Renji warned. All Ichigo did was nod and turned his back towards Byakuya and Renji.

"I'll be back. Tell the others where I'm going." After those words left his lips, he began to run with Rukia towards the incidents. They weren't hard to find, considering that it was a city Yuugi had showed them around. Getting there wouldn't be too much of a problem right now.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Yuugi looked around, trying to figure out the problem behind the scene of the crime. Something wasn't right. It felt off. After today's report both him and Yami couldn't hold back anymore about the investigation. They needed to figure out what is wrong with the incidents. It kept occurring and it only grew worse the more they waited. He needed to find out and stop the madness. Yuugi knew it was his duty to save these children. What was even more infuriating was the enemy slipping away just from their grasp. Somehow, they managed to leave nothing but traces of what happened and no real track of finding the victims. Something told Yuugi that sooner or later the enemy had to show themselves.

As they walked, the spirit of the Pharaoh appeared next to Yuugi. ** _Yuugi, we must be careful. Something ominous is in the air. It does not bode well with me._**

 _I know Pharaoh. I'm in unease as well. Do you think that they are watching us?_ Yuugi asked as he looked back at the spirit.

 ** _Perhaps so. I cannot make such assumptions however. There is too much we have yet to know about._** Yami cautioned. Yuugi nodded and paused around the street to look around. He then sensed something behind him and quickly turned around. Nothing. The spirit of Yami was behind Yuugi, watching also carefully around them.

 ** _Allow me to take over Yuugi. I shall try and figure this out on my own._**

 _But Pharaoh, it's too dangerous!_ Yuugi protested. _There is a chance they might be targeting you and that might not be good!_

 ** _I understand the consequences, however, at this situation, I rather not risk you either Yuugi._** Defended the Pharaoh. **_Yuugi!_**

 _I'm sorry Pharaoh. But I must do this._ Yuugi spoke and immediately began to run, the spirit of the young Pharaoh gone next to him. Inside the recesses of their shared mind, Yami looked concerned about Yuugi.

 _Have I pushed him too far? Perhaps so. Yuugi feels the need to protect me now more than ever. This boy is strong hearted. I will let him do what he wishes….considering how much his heart is crying out to me. I'm sorry Yuugi._

Yuugi soon arrived at an abandoned building and looked around. Entering inside, the first thing off was about the atmosphere. It was creepy and dark. He was separated from Joey, Tristan and Tea so the chances of him being here were quite dangerous. However, he wanted to prove to Yami that he can protect him as well. He had to. Even if it meant rejecting Yami and sealing him in the back of his mind. Wielded on his arm was his duel disk from Battle City along with a pre-prepared deck just in case.

Walking cautiously, he paused when the sound of a few pigeons fluttered out the broken window. His eyes momentary glanced at the fluttering pigeons before he continued walking cautiously. Then he paused as he noticed a figure, a hooded one hidden in the shadows standing before them. Yuugi narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you!?" He shouted out towards the figure.

"Who I am does not matter. What matters is that you must be defeated. And the only way to do that is to challenge you to a duel. However, there will be consequences behind that." With a snap of his fingers, two dim lights shone but it was enough to see. Inside a strange barrier, was his unconscious friends, being tied together my some invisible pole. Yuugi's eyes widen.

"What have you done with them!? Let them go!" He demanded. The dark figure chuckled.

"If you defeat me, I can let them go. However, if you lose, they will die, enslaved to our Master Kairi. What's it going to be?" The dark figure smirked. Yuugi gritted his teeth. He could feel the Pharaoh there, faintly in him.

 ** _Yuugi…are you sure you can manage this?_**

 _I can. I will win and save my friends no matter what. Count on me, Pharaoh._

 ** _Very well. I trust you to do what needs to be done._** Yuugi closed his eyes for a second before opening his eyes. He positioned himself and grabbed his deck, pushing it into the slot.

"Let's duel!"

"A wise choice." The dark figure chuckled and went to reveal a strange duel disk he had on his arm with a deck to match as well. Both duel disks showed 4000 lifepoints. With that, the duel began.

Who will win?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"How has progress been going?" The dark voice asked amongst the darkness. Another figure, dark and hooded bowed in response.

"Progressively well my lord. The King of Games has began his duel with one of our dear servants. Sooner or later, Phase 2 shall begin should the King of Games lose." Came the reply. The dark figure chuckled darkly.

"Excellent. You have gather more comrades from their world as well yes?"

"They are here right now actually." The figure stepped aside. Another figure stepped forward.

"Now then. Aizen Sousuke yes? Welcome. Your knowledge of Soul Society and the Substitute Soul Reaper would be a great asset in this process of world domination."

"Do not get me wrong. I did not ally with you so you can do your world domination. A deal must be made. I get my rule over my world and you get yours. A simple request." Aizen replied, a small smirk on his lips.

"Interesting. Very well. I grant your deal. After all, only one is fitting to hold such a title of 'king' when they know their world better than I do." The dark voice agreed.

"Then it is agreed. I shall work with you under the terms of our deal." Aizen smirked."How may I address you?"

"Kairi Ichibei."

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

I am back and with the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy the story so far. Again, I will be posting this fanfiction once a week. Please do not impose any negative comments, harsh criticism or thoughts. Constructive, positive and thoughtful criticisms are accepted.

Thank you and enjoy!

 **Icestar123**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Ichigo kept running. Something wasn't right. In his gut, he knew that there was danger. However, he felt useless to not be able to do anything about it. He needed to feel more useful. For that reason, Ichigo had decided to take matters into his own hands. Looking around and panting, he could hear Rukia's pants behind him as well. They were in the warehouse area, where the last incident occurred. Something told him that this was where he might meet the foe of his enemy.

"We are almost there. I can feel it." Ichigo told Rukia.

"Are you sure about this? We do not know what might happen if we continue forward." Rukia cautioned."After all, we don't have our zanpakuto with us."

"We got to try Rukia. Even if we don't have our zanpakuto with us, we have to try to see what the situation is. I can't let this situation go by without me knowing nothing. I can't have Yuugi and the others to handle this." Ichigo replied, looking forward as he ran. Slight sweat began to drip from his brow."Otherwise…I'll never forgive myself for that."

"I understand. Then we must hurry then. We cannot have them wait any longer." Rukia spoke softly.

The running took a few moments but soon they came towards a warehouse with a closed door. Ichigo approached the door to test it. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. Opening it, was a dark and dimly lit room. He cautiously stepped inside and looked around carefully. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Yet.

However, the orange-headed boy knew something was up. It was too quiet for their own good to have this situation happening. Something was giving him terrible vibes that gave off nothing but bad signals. If anything, he did not accept this comfort of the situation right now. He continued walking until suddenly, he stopped.

"Rukia…do you feel that?" Ichigo asked. His position froze and his eyes darting around for any signs of suspicion. None at the moment.

"Yeah…I feel it also. It's…oppressive. Be careful Ichigo." Rukia cautioned once more. All he did was nod. Soon, a voice spoke through the dimly lit room. Ichigo was startled, his eyes darting all around him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. Nice visitors we have here. Welcome." A voice, all too familiar spoke. Ichigo's eyes widen with surprise.

 _No way…it can't be…but how…?_ Ichigo thought, narrowing his eyes.

"Aizen!" He growled.

"I'm glad you recognized my voice. And here I thought I wouldn't have to re-introduce myself." Aizen spoke. The strange thing was, he was nowhere to be found. Where was Aizen?

"Where are you Aizen!? Show yourself!" Ichigo bellowed.

"Peace. There is no need for us to fight. Yet. However, there is one thing that I must inform you. I am sure you are interested." Humour sparked in Aizen's voice. At this, Rukia spoke up and with bitter contempt.

"We don't need your information Aizen Sousuke! Show yourself so Ichigo can fight you!" She shouted.

"A pity. I was hoping to assist you in exchange for something that I want. But nonetheless, I will give you this information for free." Aizen spoke. There was a pause for two seconds before Aizen's voice spoke again."You must want to have your powers back yes? You feel helpless, unable to help. Then allow me to give you some advice. If you eat that fruit before you, your powers will return."

Before Ichigo and Rukia, two pieces of fruit appeared. They were apples and it was red, just like any normal apple. However, the aura surrounding those apples were mysterious and ominous. It was something that Ichigo felt suspicious and unable to trust with. He wasn't sure if he wanted to eat the fruit or not.

Yet, the desire to get back his powers was strong. He wanted to be useful. He wanted to fight with Zangetsu. Rukia's hand touched his shoulder.

"Don't trust Aizen. The fruit holds a strange aura that I cannot trust. We must not accept it." Rukia warned softly. Ichigo's eyes blinked before nodding. He turned his head back to the fruit with narrowed eyes.

"Why should we trust you Aizen? You have targeted Soul Society and the World of the Living for a very long time. And here you are now offering up this way of getting us to get our powers back. What makes you think that when we eat this fruit that it would bring us back our powers? If you are here, you must be the cause of this entire incidents of children disappearing. There isn't any way we will follow and eat that damn fruit." Ichigo spoke bitterly, having decided to not accept the fruit at all.

"You always amuse me, Ichigo Kurosaki. Having to not accept a fruit when I voluntarily offered you one to take." Aizen humoured with his voice once more. It wasn't helping Ichigo at all. In fact, it was giving him much more confusion than ever before."But how about I tell you that if you don't accept this power, that your new 'friends' you made might be in danger?" Ichigo's eyes widen.

"What do you mean Aizen!? What have you done with them!?" He bellowed.

"Only you will know if you truly take the fruit now wouldn't it, Ichigo? If you and Rukia Kuchiki take it, then only then you will know what may happen." Aizen provoked."It's a pity. You should accept it. Or else the consequences may be dire."

"Just give them back Aizen! Or I will find you!" Ichigo bellowed. Where was Aizen? he was nowhere to be seen! A chuckle escaped from Aizen.

"There is no use finding me, Ichigo Kurosaki. You have only two choices now. Eat the fruit and save your new 'friends' or let your new 'friends' die a pitiful death." Aizen provoked further.

"Enough Aizen! You have done enough harm to Soul Society and everyone as it is! It's time we stop you from your plans!" Rukia growled.

"You can't even fight. Battling me will only result in absolute suicide." Aizen reminded."I think it would be foolish for one to fight me without their powers." Rukia turned towards Ichigo then.

"Don't listen a thing of what Aizen says. We can find our own way to gain our powers back. It's not too late." Rukia tried to sound convincing. However, there was uncertainty in her voice.

"I know." Ichigo reassured then turned his head back to where the fruits are."Funny you say that Aizen. Because I can fight. And I'll fight even with my fists if I have to. I may not have my powers but I do know I have my willpower. And that is what is gonna keep me to win. That's how I stopped you and your plans." He remarked with a smirk.

"As always, you surprise me with many different things, Ichigo Kurosaki. But unfortunately, this time I'm not doing this because I am planning but because I was ordered to. And for once….I do not exactly like my position." Aizen sounded like honesty there. But Ichigo was suspicious.

"How do I know I trust you Aizen? You have deceived us for this long and now you could have easily deceived us even more. With what you have done with Soul Society, it could have been the same thing." Ichigo growled.

"My my my Ichigo Kurosaki. I never expected such words uttered from your lips. If mistrust really guides you to not listen to me, then allow me to give you a glimpse of where your dear 'friends' are." Aizen displeased. Soon, the air shimmered and in a format of a small screen, it showed a duel between Yuugi and some dark figure. By far, Yuugi was standing on his own but he was struggling a lot. His friends Joey, Tea and Tristan were locked up in a cage through invisible ropes to keep them together. For them, they were unconscious.

 _"I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode! Now Gaia, attack his face down monster!" The fierce knight on horse galloped with the spear on hand towards the facedown monster._

Just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared, leaving the vision of the fruits there once more. Ichigo wasn't sure what happened to Yuugi but the way he was struggling and the bruises on his face, it was evident that he was not holding too well against the battle with that hooded figure. The aura given was uncomfortably unsettling. Where was the spirit inside of the Millennium Puzzle? Why did Yuugi only duel him?

"If you want those questions answered, Ichigo Kurosaki, eat the fruit and help him." Aizen repeated once more."I will not say it again."

"Dammit." Ichigo swore with balled fists.

"Ichigo." Rukia almost pleaded. He looked back towards Rukia before his eyes looked almost conflicted.

"I'm sorry Rukia but I have to do this. I can't leave Yuugi and his friends behind like that." He spoke."I need to eat that fruit."

"I understand. At least, let me eat the fruit with you so we can fight together." Rukia offered."I have promised to help you once your mind is made up." A small smile rose on Ichigo's lips as he nodded.

"Right. Then let's do this." Ichigo nodded before turning back towards the fruit."Don't expect me to listen to your words simply because it's for your own benefit. I'm eating this fruit because it would get my friend saved." Picking up the fruit, he plopped it into his mouth and chewed the fruit, swallowing it after. Rukia did the same. What was odd was the fruit was unlike an apple but it was soft, tender and juicy. The fruit was a resemblance of an apple but in truth, it wasn't. Ichigo blinked.

"I do not expect you to become an ally of mine, Ichigo Kurosaki. Our battle in Soul Society is not over yet." Aizen humoured."But for now, we will be allies until that day comes."

Two seconds after Aizen said those words, Ichigo's entire body pulsated, as it something deep within his soul resonated. His body froze and his eyes wide.

 _What is going on? What is this feeling shaking in my soul?_ Ichigo thought.

 _Ichigo…._

 _Old man? Zangetsu?_

 _I can finally reach you. What happened? Where are you? You are not in Soul Society…_

 _I….don't know. After the battle with Kariya, I was brought into another dimensional world. Aizen offered me to eat this fruit…and now I can feel you again. It's so good to know you are there with me again._ Ichigo was relieved. He could finally feel Zangetsu again.

 _Do not relax easy yet, Ichigo. You still need to find a way to summon me and your Soul Reaper form in this world._ Zangetsu warned.

 _Then how are we going to do this?_ Ichigo asked with worry.

 _Check to see if your palm has a mark or symbol on you or not._ Instructed Zangetsu. _The fruit is a special fruit teleported from Soul Society. To think Aizen has this fruit…I can only wonder how he gotten to such lengths to getting this fruit._

Ichigo went to look to see if there were any such symbols on his hand. Surely enough, the mark of the Substitute Soul Reaper badge was well engraved into his hand. Ichigo blinked then closed his hand.

 _I do have a mark. It's my Substitute Soul Reaper badge._ Ichigo reported.

 _Call my name as you touch it Ichigo._ Zangetsu instructed again. Ichigo blinked then glanced to the side to see how Rukia was doing. To his surprise, he saw Rukia in her Soul Reaper clothes and her Zanpakuto on her waist. This he grinned. Touching the mark, he closed his eyes for a moment then opening.

"Zangetsu!" He shouted. A blinding white light surrounded Ichigo. A few seconds later, Ichigo was in his Soul Reaper form and Zangetsu right on his back. He grinned.

"Let's go Rukia." He spoke to her. Turning to Ichigo, Rukia nodded.

"Yeah. We better hurry."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was rare for Renji to have time with his Captain. Of all things, they usually are busy with trying to learn from this world and what is going on. Luckily though, the time being in this world had caused him to spend more time with his Captain than he usually would have thought. Renji did not mind to be honest. He wanted to have this time together with him. He rarely seen the Captain so relaxed.

"Renji, there is nothing to do in this kind of world of the living." Byakuya announced blandly. Renji had to sweatdrop. Nothing to do? Well of course. He was always so pre-occupied with other things that he cannot appreciate things that the world of the living would have to offer.

"Captain, do you not want to go and play something?" Renji asked in mild amusement.

"Doing such things will be fitting only for a human, not someone like me." Byakuya replied plainly."I would desire more meetings and paperwork than having absentmindedly do other things.

"I-If you say so, Captain." Renji replied, a little defeated on that fact. It was a little boring honesty to be with his Captain too. Byakuya rarely likes to do anything simply because he did not wish to do anything. If there was any attack, then they will be literately powerless.

"Let's go for a walk, Renji." Byakuya told him after an awkward moment of silence. Renji blinked before nodding.

"R-Right let's get going Captain." They began to walk around Domino City together and in awkward silence. For a few moments, they walked and watching some kids laugh and play together. Others were more serious and were competing together in duels with their duel disks.

"I hope Ichigo and Rukia are alright." Renji murmured out loud from his words.

"They will. I am certain of it." Byakuya spoke up then with faint reassurance. All he did was nod in agreement. Renji was worried though. Would they be able to obtain their powers back in a way where they can attack whoever is responsible for the kidnappings? He can only hope that can happen.

"Worried are you not?" A voice all too familiar rang through the area they were in. It was a park and luckily, it was pretty isolated. Renji and Byakuya's eyes widen. Aizen. Teeth clenched, he whipped his head around to try and figure out where he is.

"Show yourself Aizen!" Renji bellowed.

"Such impatience. As how you are, Lieutenant Abarai. I admire your desperation. However, you cannot defeat me with being so powerless." Aizen provoked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki can defeat you well without powers. So can we." Renji snarled loudly towards Aizen.

"Lieutenant. Enough." Byakuya cautioned sternly. Renji gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. Yet Renji said nothing more. He cannot really disappoint his Captain nor get him angry. With his Captain angry it is quite a scary sight to see."For you to show your face before us, Aizen Sousuke, you must have been thinking we will let you go. As Captain and head of the Kuchiki clan, I will swear that I will kill you on my own terms. So show yourself and let's fight." Byakuya's tone turned dangerous. Yet Aizen's voice let out a chuckle and it wasn't very pleasant one either.

"Captain Kuchiki. As much as I would love to settle matters with you, I have my own terms I must go for as well. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki regained their powers because of me. Do you remember the Reiatsu Fruit?" Both Byakuya and Renji's eyes widen."They regained their powers through that. I have taken enough for those fallen into this world to regain their powers here. Only the Reiatsu Fruit is workable when travelling to other dimensions."

"And what are you proposing? A deal? We will not fall into your trap, Aizen." Byakuya icily replied with narrowed eyes.

"I have every desire to rid of these people who force me to their bidding as much as you want to. For now, we share common goals. Cooperation should be needed." Aizen cautioned."After all…..I do so hate being under control."

"You, under control? Hah! Who believes you Aizen after what you have done?" Renji snarled."What makes you think we can trust you with the Reiatsu Fruit? For all you know, you could have easily used your powers to embed it with poison just to poison us all." The two pieces of fruit appeared in mid-air, showing the Reiatsu Fruit in the flesh.

"Believe me or not if you wish. If you wish to help Ichigo Kurosaki and protect the ones you love, then I would suggest that you eat the fruit and regain your powers as a Soul Reaper." Aizen warned.

"Dammit." Renji gritted his teeth, his hands balled to fists."Captain, what do you suggest we should do?"

"We will eat the fruit." Byakuya replied."The Reiatsu Fruit cannot be poisoned. It's pure fruit meant to bridge Soul Reapers into other worlds. After all, I have a bad feeling. It would not be just this world that would be in danger. Our world would be as well." Byakuya stepped forward and ate the fruit without much hesitation. Then, pressing his hand on the palm, he murmured,"Senbonsakura." In a brief flash of a white light, Byakuya turned into his Soul Reaper form with the Captain cape and his zanpakuto attached to his robe. Renji's eyes widen before bowing his head.

"Yes Captain." He then approached the fruit and ate it as well. His eyes widen. He could feel Zabimaru. it was within him. Pulsating, calling out to him. Looking at his hand, he noticed the mark of Squad 6. Zabimaru wants him to transform. Transform he will. Closing his eyes before his eyes opened, he called out,"Zabimaru!" Another brief flash of a white light and he was in his robe along with his zanpakuto. Renji grinned.

"It's been too long since I felt this surge of Zabimaru." He spoke, pleased.

"Cherish it well. We must fight with Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya spoke."Let's not waste any time, Renji."

"Yes Captain!" He bowed his head.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Aizen Sousuke acted on his own? What is he even thinking?" Kairi growled.

"My lord, please do not be angered. Perhaps it would be a good opportunity for Aizen Sousuke to use—" But he was cut off with a single swipe of a disfigured hand.

"Silence! Leave my presence immediately. And bring in Aizen Sousuke in." Kairi ordered. All the servant did was bow his head and take leave. A few moments later, Aizen approached with a small smirk.

"Have you called me, my lord?" Aizen spoke but almost mockingly.

"Why did you grant them with the Reiatsu Fruit? They do not deserve to be granted powers. They will soon be able to bow down towards me!" Kairi demanded.

"I believe you are mistaken. Leaving them powerless will only harbour nothing. Having them gain powers and fighting will harbour better plans for your grandiose plan. Fear not, what I am doing is nothing to bring you harm." Aizen reassured."After all, you need power in order for your plan to grow into fruition. Why then must you give them no power? Is it perhaps you are afraid? Fear can only bring you nothing but failures my lord. I am a man of no fear. Thus, having them with power concerns nothing to me. They cannot defeat me."

"Do not be mistaken. I am powerful as well Aizen Sousuke. If you do such a thing one more time without my permission, I will ensure that you will not be granted world dominance alongside with me of both worlds." Kairi threatened.

"Of course. I will not let you down." Aizen moved to bow his head.

"You may leave." Kairi spoke. Aizen turned his head and left. As Aizen left, his eyes narrowed.

 _You know this much of my actions. I need to be more careful. This man….I can already predict what he is going to do. He will not let me be King. This interferes with my plans and therefore, I cannot let him do as he wishes._

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

I am back and with the fifth chapter. I apologize for the delay. I hope you enjoy the story so far. Again, I will be posting this fanfiction once a week. Please do not impose any negative comments, harsh criticism or thoughts. Constructive, positive and thoughtful criticisms are accepted.

Thank you and enjoy!

 **Icestar123**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

It didn't take long for Ichigo and Rukia to shunpoed their way towards where Yuugi and the others are. Now that he had gotten his Soul Reaper powers back, it made it much easier to detect where their spiritual pressure is. Plus, the atmosphere in the entirety of this plan was extremely heavy and dark with terrible spiritual pressure. It was almost like he was in Hell, except he was not. Hell was much more suffocating than this.

"Did you sense that?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. We are close." Rukia agreed. Ichigo nodded. They soon approached in another warehouse. Walking in cautiously, he grabbed his hilt to glance around. The first thing he saw was Yuugi panting and the Millennium Puzzle was pulsating with spiritual energy. The Pharaoh wanted out. Wanted to help Yuugi through this battle. Looking at the lifepoints, he was only down to 500 lifepoints left.

"Yuugi!" Ichigo called with wide eyes. His teeth gritted, he whipped out Zangetsu and started to charge towards the hooded figure. A barrier bounced him back, earning a grunt as Ichigo skidded back. Yuugi's eyes widen and turned to look at Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Is that you?" Yuugi sounded bewildered.

"We came to help you. Plus the spirit of the Pharaoh is calling out to you." Ichigo spoke.

"I can fight him on his own. I want to prove to my other half that I can do it." Yuugi told Ichigo."Let me fight Ichigo. I can do it." Looking at the other opponent's lifepoints, it was down to a 200. They were closely matched it seems.

"Alright, I trust you Yuugi. But promise me to not die you hear me?" Ichigo spoke.

"I promise." Yuugi nodded with a smile before back at his opponent with a glare.

"You are already at the brisk of death. And yet you are so hopeful. Sooner or later, the shadows will swallow you and you will no longer be able to fight back any longer." The dark figure grinned."Now Dark Horus attack Yuugi's Dark Magician!" The monster growled and opened its mouth to blast towards Dark Magician.

"Not so fast! I activate Magic Cylinder! This trap card counters your attack and shoots it back to you! It's over dark figure!" Yuugi revealed his trap card and deflected the attack, letting the blast went straight back towards the dark figure. A scream initiated, followed by the disintegration of the figure into dust. Soon, Yuugi and his friends were free and he slowly began to slump. Ichigo ran and caught him in time.

"Hey, you alright? Talk to me Yuugi!" Ichigo asked with worry. Yuugi soon opened his eyes before a wary smile rose from his lips.

"Yeah….I'm good. Thank you for trusting me Ichigo. I'm thankful my other half also trusts me as well." Yuugi murmured with relief. Rukia meanwhile ran towards where Joey, Tea and Tristan are, now freed by the battle occurring. She tested their pulses. Luckily, they were alive and well. Just unconscious. Rukia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ichigo they are alive, just unconscious." She called out towards him.

"That's a relief." Ichigo replied back to her words and also with a relieved sigh as well. At least, it was better. Ichigo turned back to Yuugi who looked pretty beaten up.

"How did they ended up like that?" Ichigo asked.

"It was a trap to lure me in and harm my other half. I have to protect him. So I did what I can to protect him. It's the only way I can do this in order to save him. And I'm glad he agreed." He touched the Millennium Puzzle. It glowed a little as if resonating with Yuugi. At least, Ichigo noticed the spiritual pressure around the Puzzle grew a little. He smiled a little.

"Let's get you guys back and also Joey, Tea and Tristan also." Ichigo offered."Rest is what you need right now."

"Yeah…that's a good idea." Yuugi agreed with a nod. Nodding, Ichigo went to help Yuugi up. Around this point, Joey was the first to stir awake.

"Huh? What happened..?" Joey groaned, rubbing his head a little."Yuug? What happened!? You are hurt!" Joey was quick to get up and looked at his face with concern. Yuugi chuckled and waved a little.

"I'm fine Joey. I was just duelling a dark entity so I can save you guys' lives." Yuugi replied and with a smile.

"So that is what it was. I was knocked out before I could even struggle against my kidnapper. That bastard…! I'm glad ya dealt him a good blow." Joey grinned and patted Yuugi's back. Then looking at Ichigo his blinked."Did ya change into a cosplay or somethin'?"

"What? No! This is my powers. This is my Soul Reaper form Joey!" Ichigo, bewildered stared at Joey.

"How did ya even get it back?" Joey looked shocked.

"Reiatsu Fruit. Strangely enough, our enemy in our world helped us regained our powers back." Byakuya's voice spoke as he walked in with Renji. Ichigo turned with shock. Rukia looked just as surprised.

"Byakuya! Renji!" Ichigo looked surprised."Don't tell me Aizen also—"

"I don't know what he's planning Ichigo, but the fact he gave us the fruit meant something." Renji spoke."But what the hell happened here?"

"The beginnings of trouble." Ichigo answered with an angered look in his eyes."It nearly put Yuugi and his friends in danger."

"Whoa whoa you gotta catch me up! What is this Reiatsu Fruit thingy majing?" Joey asked with confusion.

"I would like to know also if you don't mind." Yuugi pepped in with a smile. Byakuya sighed.

"The Reiatsu Fruit is a very special fruit grown in our gardens that is plucked fresh only for those who are travelling to other dimensions that do not exist in our world. It is to fuel us in order to give us the power to use our Soul Reaper powers in any dimension. It also gives us the alternative portal to travel back to Soul Society to report back what is going on. However, we cannot travel back now unless we finish dealing what is going on here." Byakuya explained.

"And who is this Aizen guy?" Yuugi asked, looking up towards the older people.

"Traiter to Soul Society." Renji replied with clenched teeth and fists."He had dealt with much harm in our world and ultimately nearly pulled Soul Society apart. I can only assume Aizen is now working with whoever enemy is here in this world. However, he feels constricted and unable to do anything. Which is why he would go this far to give us the fruit to eat and give us leeway towards Soul Society and back to this dimensional world."

"For him to go so far, he must know how to predict the future." Yuugi's other half switched then and it was the spirit of the Pharaoh."And the calamity must be great that it would cause terrible destruction."

"Even Aizen can't overpower whoever is handling this?" Ichigo breathed with wide eyes.

"I'm afraid so." Yuugi replied gravely."We must hurry. It could impose great danger in both worlds."

"Yuug, we will fight it together." Joey looked at Yuugi. Yuugi smiled.

"Of course we will. Friendship bonds are stronger than anything we can ever imagined." Yuugi promised."Do not worry. I will assist in anyway I can to stop this darkness from overtaking this world."

"Heh, good because I won't let go whoever dares to try and create danger in both of these worlds. I will do my best to protect the best I can." Ichigo vowed but with a grin.

"But we must warn Soul Society about this." Renji sighed."This is gonna be a huge pain in the ass."

"We must let them rest. The battle they fought is needed." Byakuya spoke as he pressed his palm again, transforming back to his more normal clothes. Ichigo sighed and changed back to his human form also.

"Let's go then." Ichigo initiated.

"Run Orihime! Hurry!" Uryu urged anxiously as they ran. Some flying figures were above their heads they dashed. Shit, they were in danger. And they don't have their powers with them either.

"What is going on? Why are they after us?" Orihime asked. Her hands were covering over her head in worry and fear.

"I don't know! All I know is that we are in danger!" Uryu responded while running. The figures cackled.

"Run all you want, little ones. Sooner or later, our Master will have you under his rule and bowed before him." They hissed together.

"We are under nobody's rule!" Uryu snapped and found a rock and threw it at the figures. It caused them to fly back a little, giving enough space for them to continue running.

"Naive. You will pay for what you said for insulting the Master!" The figures snarled and started to fly faster towards them.

"Dammit! Duck!" Uryu commanded. The two of them ducked just barely missing by an inch of their sharp talons. They soon returned back to running as fast as their feet can carry them through. Just then a sound of shrieks followed by kicks and punches issued. Then it went silent. Uryu blinked. He slowly turned back.

"I'm glad I came in time before anything gets sticker than this." Came a familiar voice. Yoruichi.

"Oh my gosh thank goodness you are here!" Orihime, relieved ran to Yoruich to hug her. She chuckled and hugged her back.

"Come on, take these two fruit. They will get your powers back so you can fight here also." Yoruichi showed the two fruit on her hand. Uryu's eyes widen.

"The….Reiatsu Fruit." Uryu frowned."How would this work against a Quincy?"

"It would make no difference whether you are a Quincy or Soul Reaper. The fruit they take will be no less the same." Yoruichi replied."Come on, eat it. We need to also get back to Ichigo and the others as well." She added. They didn't ask anymore questions. They took the fruit to eat. Uryu immediately felt power pulsate through him once more. He pulled his glove out and put it on and just like that, formed the bow on his hand with the Quincy arrow.

"This feels too good to be true." Uryu murmured as he retreated his bow and arrow back."How did you even get this fruit?"

"Aizen begged me to eat it also but also to give this towards you, Orihime and Chad. I do not know what he was planning, but he sounded pretty desperate. It's like he is being controlled. Aizen, controlled. It blows my mind." Yoruichi shook her head.

"That's impossible though! Aizen is the most powerful amongst the rest of the Soul Reapers!" Orihime gasped.

"I know which is what makes it so particular." Yoruichi sighed."Either way, we need to find Chad. We don't have much time either."

"Right." Both of them agreed.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

I am back and with the sixth chapter. I apologize for the delay again. I hope you enjoy the story so far. Again, I will be posting this fanfiction once a week. Please do not impose any negative comments, harsh criticism or thoughts. Constructive, positive and thoughtful criticisms are accepted.

Thank you and enjoy!

 **Icestar123**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Chad threw the dark figure off his shoulders."What have you done with Ichigo?" He demanded. He panted, and slight sweat dripped on his body. He didn't have his powers so he cannot fight here. He cannot fight yet.

"Ah yes. Ichigo Kurosaki. A question that must be answered dearly. Sadly, you will not know if you cannot defeat me. Why not submit yourself and allow that answer to be known to you instead?" The dark figure mocked.

"There is no way I will do that. I will rather beat you to death than follow with the likes of you." Chad replied as he charged forward again. Fist raised, he was ready to aim an attack towards his enemy. However, the dark figure was smart. He dodged the attack with much ease.

"Attacking me like that. Do you have no sense of what you are doing? You cannot defeat me without your powers." The dark figure chuckled.

"I will battle you until you are down to the ground. I vow with my words on that." Chad murmured like a vow. Running, he rose his fists and slammed down, enough to cause the ground to shake a little.

"Ho ho ho~. What is this? You are rather unexpected aren't you?" I think that is what I like about you." The dark figure grinned."You can surely be good of a servant towards our Master. it would certainly lure Ichigo Kurosaki in without much trouble."

"Leave Ichigo out of this." Chad warned, glaring with fierce intensity. He raised his fists once more to ready for another punch towards the dark figure before him. All the dark figure did was chuckle with great amusement.

"I believe that is something we will have to disagree on." The dark figure flew immediately towards Chad without a second of thought. Chad kept his stance. He had nowhere to go or to run. There was little choice. He had to take the shot head on and without rejection.

 _Ichigo...I'm sorry. But I must do this in order to protect you._ Chad thought. With a warrior cry, he threw his fist forward towards the dark figure just as the same time the dark figure stretched out his bony hand towards Chad. Chad closed his eyes. He knew he was going to die and soon.

A scream initiated. This caused Chad to open his eyes. The blue arrow, glowing with blue light had shot straight into the dark figure's chest. A gurgled grunt escaped the dark figure's lips.

"What...the...hell...?" He strained. Turning his head slowly, the dark figure noticed who it was. Uryu was there, arrow readied at hand to shoot again."No...way..." And with that, he exploded into dust.

"Are you okay Chad?" Uryu was by his side immediately. Chad stumbled a step and panting before looking back at his friend.

"Yeah...thanks Ishida. But I'm more curious on how you got your Quincy powers back." Something seemed odd.

"Yoruichi gave us this fruit called the Reiatsu Fruit. It grows in the Soul Society. It can allow us from our world to travel into other dimensions. I ate it along with her and Orihime. Take it also Chad." Uryu urged, revealing the said fruit on his hand."With this, you can get your powers back."

Chad looked at the fruit momentarily before back at Uryu."Where did Yoruichi got it?" Something did not add up. They all appeared here in this dimensional world without grabbing the Reiatsu Fruit in time.

"Aizen. Aizen gave the fruits to Yoruichi. I'm suspicious too, Chad but we got to use this. Or else, we might not fight the forces in this world." Uryu replied."Come on. Eat it."

"Alright." Chad nodded. He took the fruit at hand and ate it. A marking of his power appeared at the palm of his hand. He blinked then smiled a little. Focusing, he felt his hand and arm transform. Opening his eyes, he looked at his arm.

"It works." Chad spoke in surprise. Uryu nodded.

"Come on. We need to find the others. Yoruichi and Orihime are waiting. Can't keep Kurosaki waiting." Uryu spoke. Chad nodded and rose, letting his transformed arm return to normal. Then Uryu and Chad ran back towards where Yoruichi and Orihime were waiting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kairi honey, come inside. It's time for dinner." A voice of a woman called out from the window. The boy, Kairi was giggling, playing with his toy ball when hearing the voice. Dropping the ball, he immediately nodded.

"Coming mommy!" He ran back to the doorway where it greeted him. Inside, another man, burly and muscular greeted him with a hug.

"Kairi, you have been such a good boy. Come on, your mother has cooked your favourite dish tonight. Steak with mashed potatoes. You like that yeah?" The voice of the burly man spoke cheerfully. The boy Kairi nodded with a giggle.

"Steak steak steak! Is it the usual steak Daddy?" With round and big eyes, he asked with the most innocent smile. The burly man nodded with the same smile.

"Of course dear. We will never forget your favourite dish." He reassured. Inside the kitchen, was a woman who was of average size and with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh Kairi sweetie! Sit down sit down. Can't get the dinner cold now yes?" She spoke cheerly.

"No I can't let it get cold!" The boy Kairi replied with a giggle. As soon as he sat down, however, something entered inside of him. The boy sudden world changed.

Before he knew it, his hand was holding a knife, covered in blood and the burly man and the woman with a huge smile were on the floor, the floor stained red with blood. The boy Kairi looked emotionless.

With one last quick motion, he dived the knife straight into the back of the burly man, watching the body flop in helpless death. After, the boy walked away and away. Away from the scene.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuugi woke up with a shot up from his bed, gasping and panting with air. His body covered in sweat and his eyes widen with aftershock of the nightmare. The nightmare was grotesque and utterly disturbing. Kairi? Who was Kairi? The boy with the knife...stabbing repeatedly on his parents...over and over and over again...the image inside of his mind was disturbingly unreal. It gave shivers up in his mind. Then it occurred to him the duel with the dark figure back at the warehouse. Master Kairi. Could it be that it was him, the man behind all of this? The same one whom he dreamt about?

The spirit of the Pharaoh appeared next to him and with concern.

 _Yuugi? I sense a great disturbance in your mind and in your spirit. Something must have entered in your mind for you to get this horrid nightmare._

Yuugi was still taking his time recovering, immediately curling up in position to try and ease some comfort. The night was late. 2am in the morning it marked on the clock. For him to wake up in this nightmare, it was almost disturbing to the point where it was nearly unable to turn back.

 _I don't know. It suddenly came into my mind. After the fight with that hooded figure...could it be related?_ Yuugi speculated after a few moments of calmness.

 _I am not sure. I cannot answer your questions that clearly. All I am clear about is that this nightmare is no ordinary nightmare. It could very well be a fragment of someone else's memories being passed through your soul to create this nightmare. You must be careful Yuugi._

 _I can't just shake off this feeling...that this is supposed to warn me of something. I never had this kind of nightmare before. For me to get this right now...it's almost odd. Should I...tell the others about this?_ Yuugi asked his other half with concern.

 _Perhaps you can...however you must trend carefully on how you are to approach this topic. They could have taken this a little more differently in perspective._ Was the spirit's answer.

 _They wouldn't think I did it...would they?_ Yuugi panicked.

 _I highly doubt it. It could be they might be speculating that this nightmare may be a sign for what is to come. However, we cannot determine it right away whether or not it is a sign or not. This is what I meant Yuugi._

 _I'm scared, Other Me._ Yuugi expressed.

 _Do not be afraid. This would be solved. I'm sure of it. I just believe we need to usher more caution as to not make the wrong slip ups._ The spirit spoke and letting his hand rest on Yuugi's shoulder. Yuugi nodded then looked around where Ichigo, Renji and Byakuya were asleep.

 _We shouldn't keep them waiting I guess. This issue is pretty important. Plus with both worlds in danger, it's only natural we need to speak now better than speak later._

 _A wise choice._ The Pharaoh praised with a smile. Yuugi smiled back. With renewed determination and confidence, he got off his bed and approached Ichigo first carefully. He gently shook his shoulder. The spirit of the Pharaoh disappeared back into the Puzzle meanwhile.

"Ichigo...? Wake up. There is something I need to talk to you about." He whispered. Ichigo grunted softly, but didn't bother to wake up right away. He tried again by shaking his shoulder gently again."Please...I think I have an important nightmare that I need to have you guys to hear." Another grunt followed by a groan. Soon, his eyes opened and squeezed them again, rubbing his eyes form tiredness.

"Yuugi...what the hell is going on...? Waking me up in the middle of the night like this..." Ichigo mumbled tiredly, soon sitting up.

"I'm sorry but I had a nightmare and thought that I can talk about it with you. It felt important and scary at the same time." Yuugi spoke softly.

"S'kay. What's the nightmare about?" Ichigo finally put his attention towards Yuugi. He re-narrated the nightmare briefly to him. Yuugi tried to keep it short and condense, and also to bring out the important details. It was just like a story, except that he felt that this nightmare was more than just a simple story. The whole time he was talking, Ichigo was listening intently, having now been wide awake now. Once Yuugi was done, he looked down to rub his arm.

"...And that is how my nightmare went. I know it might sound weird but...I feel like this nightmare can be a clue to something. A big clue. Plus they mentioned Kairi. I remember my duel with the dark man that he mentioned about the same name. It has to be related." Yuugi looked up after to see what Ichigo's expression might be like.

"Maybe...but this nightmare sounds like it's your first time seeing it. Why did it even come to you in the first place?" Ichigo inquired with folded arms.

"I would like to know that as well. I'm...not a dreamer with illusions am I?" Yuugi was quite worried. This nightmare had nothing good in them. He did wish he had clues and intel about what is going on here. Nothing was quite adding up and that is what is bothering Yuugi the most. Ichigo looked as though he had other thoughts.

"Hey...it's alright. This might actually find out what kind of this guy Kairi is. Your helping more than you think." Ichigo reassured with a small smile. It did made Yuugi feel a little better at least. He smiled.

"Thanks, Ichigo. I just...thought that my dream might be silly and it may not help as much. But knowing that it did help...it's a relief." Yuugi murmured with a soft smile on his lips. Ichigo's eyes soften before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We will figure this out. And this is a big step into doing so." Ichigo reassured once more. Yuugi could only nod. He wanted to catch them as much as the orange haired male did. The more the mystery builds, the less it would do justice for those trying to get to a conclusion. There is just no way he can let the man behind the scenes do what he wanted them to do.

"Right. I think...we should think about this tomorrow. I'm sorry to wake you up in the middle of the night like that. The dream just took me by surprise. We both need rest so we can continue tomorrow in stopping them." Yuugi assured. There was something about Ichigo that was inspiring and never seen before. He was a hero and had a stand that never changes. It gave him nothing but inspiration.

"Yeah..." Ichigo yawned and stretched his arms lazily."I have been through enough to feel rigged for being dragged through this. We need to figure this problem out sooner or later so I can return back to my world and you can live safely in your world. There isn't anyway that we can let those bastards do what hell they have thought up in their minds." Ichigo grinned."You rest well now alright Yuugi?" Yuugi put on a bright smile and nodded.

"Right! You too Ichigo!" With determined and hopeful look, he returned to bed and laid down. The spirit of the Pharaoh appeared once more and smiled in approval.

 _You seem to be encouraged after what Ichigo spoke. I am glad he helped you gain energy._

 _He did more than that Pharaoh. He taught me to not lose hope. And we can't lose hope in a time like this. As bad as it may seem. Ichigo...it's no wonder his friends rely on him so much. He fights a battle that is ensuring that victory will be secured for him. We must do the same._

 _We already are. You have me. And you also inspire me to gain victory for others as well. Your kindness gives me hope, Yuugi._ The Pharaoh smiled softly.

 _I...give you hope?_ Yuugi was shocked. _But I only am there behind the scenes as I watch you duel. I wanted to help you too and also give hope for others._

 _You have and you also gave me hope too, Yuugi. You just have not realized it yet._ His other half replied. _Without you, even Kaiba would not even come to you. Or any of your friends that you made. They are the reason they came together._

 _Thank you, other me. I will do my best to fight for everyone. I will not fail at all._ Yuugi smiled towards his other half. For him to encourage him was especially good. He could always rely on him. However, Yuugi had a feeling in his heart that one of those days the Pharaoh would have to return back to his own world. It made him a little sad, but understandable.

After talking with his other half a little more, Yuugi went to pull the covers over himself and to rest. It was time for rest so he could try and do more tomorrow to get their world back to normal. Free of danger normal.

 _To be continued.._


	7. Chapter 7

I am back and with the seventh chapter. I apologize for the delay again. I hope you enjoy the story so far. Again, I will be posting this fanfiction once a week. Please do not impose any negative comments, harsh criticism or thoughts. Constructive, positive and thoughtful criticisms are accepted.

Thank you and enjoy!

 **Icestar123**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Ichigo woke with a start, sweat dripping down his brow.

A nightmare. Not a great one either. His heart raced and his mind reeling. His body was on full alert. He couldn't remember too vividly but the image of Karin and Yuzu being choked to death made his Hollow side unleashed and in full rage. It made him shudder in disgust.

 _Why did I have that dream? It's….almost similar to what Yuugi dreamt about._ Ichigo thought as he hummed in a soft groan. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he glanced around his surroundings. Renji and Byakuya were still fast asleep and so was Yuugi. He was the only one awake.

With a silent sigh, he clambered up the futon and headed towards the kitchen to get a drink of water. As he took a glass, he noticed Yuugi's grandfather approach in pajamas to get some water.

"Good morning Ichigo." He greeted gently.

"Good morning." Ichigo replied with a silent nod as he turned the tap on to fill the glass with water."You are up early."

"Oh of course. I need to ready the shop." Yuugi's grandfather replied with slight smile.

"I can't fall back asleep. Mind if I help ya?" Ichigo offered with slight smile.

"Oh yes. The shop is a little dusty. Helping me keep it clean would greatly help." Solomon hummed with approval. Ichigo nodded and took the duster and headed down to help Yuugi's grandfather to dust the entire shop. He had nothing better to do and there was the worlds' danger to worry about.

However, the thought of that nightmare could not get out of his mind. It was stuck there and it began to worry him. He could see how Yuzu and Karin struggled before their bodies fell limp. The idea brought silent rage on him even thought he new that the dream was likely only a dream.

Or was it true?

Ichigo cannot tell. As he dusted, he did not realize that Solomon had gotten downstairs in full clothes and was readying the cash register. Ichigo glanced momentarily before resuming his dusting.

"You look disturbed. Tell me what is on your mind." Yuugi's grandfather spoke in encouragement. Ichigo blinked, later sighing as he stared at the shelf.

"It's about my family back home. I'm worried about them. That they might be in danger." Ichigo expressed his thoughts.

"That is quite normal, worrying them like this." Yuugi's grandfather agreed."However, you must trust your friends and family back at home to be able to protect themselves. You are not going to help everyone Ichigo. Even Yuugi will understand this too."

"I….I know but I can't help but worry. They are my family." He whispered and squeezed his eyes shut. His grip tightened around the handle before breathing. He soon opened his eyes later."Yuzu and Karin….they mean so much to me. I can't have them lose them because I won't ever forgive myself in front of my mother."

"Then you must try harder here in this world to help stop this evil." Solomon reminded softly with a smile. Ichigo turned to look at him briefly before nodding.

"Y-Yeah. I will do that." He nodded as he finished up and tossed the dirtied piece of duster away. "Thanks."

"You have a long way to go. There is no need to thank me." Yuugi's grandfather hummed softly. Ichigo just nodded and headed up the stairs towards the bedroom once more.

Renji and Byakuya by then were awake, sitting up on their futons. Ichigo sat on his futon once again and looked at them.

"Ichigo! Where have you been?" Renji hissed in a whisper.

"Helping Yuugi's grandfather with the shop a little. I was also giving time to think also." Ichigo replied in a hushed whisper."I….had a nightmare. Yuzu and Karin…..they were choked to death. More than choked….they were hanged and…." Ichigo held his head that covered one eye. Dammit, he could feel his Hollow triggering. Did it happen in his dream too? His eye slowly began to change to a black and yellow.

"Do you think….it's real?" Renji whispered. Yuugi was still asleep and none of them wanted to wake him.

"I….I don't know. But my Hollow….it's being triggered." Ichigo whispered as he tried to push it back."But….my Hollow side also came out during my dream also. He was angry….and caused destruction everywhere. I….was angry."

"I believe this needs to be talked outside in the living room." Byakuya gestured. There was nothing more truthful now than at Byakuya's words right at this moment. Ichigo nodded and they rose to head to the living room.

Once in the living room, Ichigo breathed then let his Hollow retreat back inside of himself.

"Do you think….it's true of what happened?" Ichigo asked. he was almost scared. If it was true, then it was going to upset Ichigo plenty. He did not want to lose Yuzu and Karin right now. They are too young…too precious to him.

"Likely not." Byakuya replied."You will feel it in your soul if something were to happen with Yuzu and Karin."

"Yeah…..you are right. The dream is messing with my head." Ichigo did a short laugh, but it was anything but humorous. He was worried. The dream brought nothing but terrible emotions that will cloud his judgement. It was anything but welcoming.

"Hey we will get through this. We can't have you breaking down now. Rukia would want to have you not break down from this simple nightmare alone. It might have shaken you up, but you gotta recover. Any Soul Reaper would do that instead of being cowered down by such threats." Renji tried to reassure, putting on a slight grin."So suck it up Ichigo!"

"Thanks." Ichigo pulled a slight smile but he knew himself better. The worry will continue to plague his mind. Snare him like it had better ideas to catch him off his guard. For now, he needed to breathe it out.

Renji must have known that his words did little to convince him as he heard him breathe a sigh of defeat."I'm here for you and so will the others. Come on, let's get dressed and get ready. Sooner or later, we will need to go and see if the city's in danger. We will need to meet them up too." Renji suggested.

Ichigo nodded and went to start getting dressed and clean his face a bit. Once done, he had found that the others arrived at the house, dressed and well rested. Yuugi was ready by then, looking a bit less energized due to last night's encounters. Yet he mentioned nothing of the nightmare. Perhaps he forgot? He didn't know but said nothing. Yet, Ichigo himself was a little restless. But that is because the nightmare had plagued him.

They went to a restaurant to eat to get their bellies full. Yuugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan had school today and they had to be in a hurry. Ichigo and the rest of the team were to watch the school carefully during school time. Considering they are not registered in the school, attending it was a bit unreasonable.

Once Yuugi and his friends went to school, Ichigo sat on the roof of the school in his Soul Reaper form, staring out at the horizon. A sigh escaped his lips silently, deep in thought. Orihime was beside him and sat down next to him.

"This school looks so different." Orihime commented cheerfully."I almost wanted to meet those people in there." Her cheerful tone soon turned down before smiling sadly. Ichigo turned to look at her."I miss Tatsuki and Keigo. I hope they are alright." Ichigo turned back to face the horizon himself.

"Yeah. I miss Yuzu and Karin also. I really hope they are safe too." Ichigo agreed with silent worry.

"You can trust the rest of the 13 Court Guard Squads. They will protect your family while you are gone. They owe you that much." It was Renji this time who spoke up with reassurance. Ichigo blinked, turning to look behind him. He was in his Soul Reaper form and with that usual grin on his lips.

"Yeah? Well ya know I can beat you up real good for giving me that stupid grin on your face." Ichigo taunted, already standing with a smirk grin of his own.

"What did ya say? I'll give it to you first for insulting me like that!" Renji growled. Already him and Renji were glaring at each other ready to get into a fist fight.

"Bring it on!" Ichigo snarled. The two ran at each other and a fist fight issued. A cloud of dust surrounded the two of them, watching at they rolled around on the rooftops. In the background, Orihime could stare awkwardly at both boys.

"I-Ichigo…Renji…didn't they say to not create a ruckus on the rooftop?" Orihime asked nervously. It seemed her words fell in deaf ears as Ichigo and Renji were busily fisting fighting it out. Rukia was looking unamused meanwhile.

"Leave them be, Orihime. Boys need to fight it out if anything is in their minds." Rukia replied.

A couple minutes later, both Renji and Ichigo lay flat on the ground, panting and sweating from their own attack at each other. Ichigo felt slightly refreshed from that short fist fight, spite them causing nothing but trouble. After catching his breath, he looked at Renji before back at the blue sky.

"Thanks Renji." Ichigo acknowledged, appreciative how much his friend was doing this for him. He was caring, and that was something.

"Hey….no need to thank me. You needed to release it out a little, the stress and burden." Renji replied courteously. He turned his head back to Ichigo."Shouldering the fate of the world on your shoulders….it can be stressful. I can't blame you Ichigo."

"I'm just more worried about if we can last this long. For all you know, the dreams from Yuugi and I could be messing our heads to throw us off. But I can't let that stop me or him." Ichigo murmured solemnly."There isn't any way that this world deserves evil that will work on their own way. It's just not right."

"So what are you gonna do? We can't have them take over like this forever. Also about that dark figure after Uryu, Orihime and Chad yesterday….we cannot ignore that. They are in danger, more than we thought." Renji stated with digust."I swear, I'll beat them to plump if I have to."

Ichigo chuckled a bit before his eyes returned to the sky."I would too but we got to find them first. And they are not showing signs of appearing." Ichigo tsked, letting his eyes squeeze shut momentary and browed furrowed before opening them with a elongated breath leaving his lips."But I think I might have an idea."

Renji shifted to the side and stared directly at Ichigo with surprise."Well, out with it!" He urged.

"The warehouse. Where we first saw the duel between Yuugi and that dark figure. There might be some clues there." Replied Ichigo, sitting up and a hand rested on his chin.

"Well what are we waiting for? We better go check it out then!" Exclaimed Renji already up on his feet immediately. Ichigo followed closely before glaring warningly at his friend.

"What the hell Renji!? Have you forgotten we are supposed to watch over this school in case they attack the school? What happens if we leave and they come to attack unguarded?" Ichigo warned.

"We have Captain and a few others Ichigo! It's more important to investigate this instead of dwindling around doing nothing!" Renji argued back with a matching glare but one with annoyance.

Ichigo scowled and whipped to have his back faced on Renji. Storming to the fence, he gripped firmly on the fence, conflicted. Is it true? Should he trust Byakuya and the rest here to protect the school? Ichigo knew he was powerful and everyone was relying on him. He had the burden on his shoulders to save the world and to get them out of a dire situation. There is no way he would hold to become a Substitute Soul Reaper otherwise.

Breathing through his lips with a sigh, Ichigo turned back to Renji and walked towards him. "Alright. Let's go. I'll trust the others here to protect the school should there be an attack." Ichigo concluded with a firm nod. Renji grinned.

"Now that's the Ichigo I know!" Renji chirped pridefully."Let's get this show on the road!"

"Yeah. Who knew you are so soppy?" Ichigo teased and a grin to match. Renji growled, glaring before huffing.

"Watch it or I might change my mind!" Renji snapped. Ichigo just smirked before he shunpoed off towards the direction of the warehouse area in Domino. Ichigo could feel Renji closely behind him until he was side by side with him. Glancing at him momentarily, he mused faintly. It was rare to see a firm determination on his expression that was unimaginable.

"Thanks Renji." He said seriously."I'm glad you gave me a kick to get my feet moving."

"Don't mention it. Let's just get there as fast as we can." Renji replied urgently. They began to pick up the speed towards the warehouse place.

 _To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

I am back and with the eighth chapter. I apologize for the delay again. I will do my best to make it a priority to post as frequently as possible. I try to keep it once a week still. I hope you enjoy the story so far. Again, I will be posting this fanfiction once a week. Please do not impose any negative comments, harsh criticism or thoughts. Constructive, positive and thoughtful criticisms are accepted.

Thank you and enjoy!

 **Icestar123**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Dammit!" Bellowed Kairi.

The room was tense with the sudden change of tone. All the hooded figures squared their shoulders and none moved a single muscle. Those who recently joined shook in deep trembling fear. Aizen was only the few of the followers who remained unscathed or relaxed, as if this is a very normal procedure. Perhaps it was a normal procedure to him. After all, he was immortal and near impossible to be killed.

After what seemed to be a prolonged silence, finally one of the followers spoke up but with hesitation. "My lord if I may ask, what made you in such fury?"

"You know as well as anyone else what my fury is!" Snarled the dark man. His glow of red eyes blazed in the darkness, being the only thing seen from the darkness."My plans are foiled! Someone has betrayed me in this group."

"Do you have a Plan B?" The same follower questioned cautiously.

"I always have a Plan B. If I did not, I would have killed you all." Kairi snarled."But one must die today."

"Please spare us from your rage my lord." A unison of voices united, their voices trembling at the thought one of them was to die under his hands.

"Silence!" He commanded. The followers soon fell eerily still until no voice spoke. For a few heartbeats, the room was filled with silence until one of his trusted closer followers returned with a bow of his head.

"My lord, I have found the culprit." He announced.

"Good. Tell me who it is." Kairi purred in approval.

"His name is Ripper. He is amongst the crowd." The follower replied solemnly.

In the crowd, the follower named Ripper shook in complete fear. Kairi only grinned. Two followers pushed Ripper out towards the front of the other followers who gathered around, their eyes glaring accusingly towards the culprit. Ripper kept shaking his head, fearfully not wanting to die.

"P-Please my lord. Have mercy on me. I have done nothing to wrong you!" He pleaded. The two followers pushed him down on his knees, leaving him to be judged by his faith. Kairi smirked.

"Pleading till your last breath aren't you? Is that the last words you are to speak before you are killed?" Crooned the dark male."Clearly you have no pride in taking this for betraying me. Let the darkness judge you for what you have done."

At once, dark vines coiled around Ripper until he was constricted and his arms and legs disappeared, leaving only the torso of his body to see along with his neck and head. Ripper's eyes widen in fear. Struck immobile, he fervently tried to break the grip of the darkness. Kairi just cackled and lifted the hands up into the air.

"O Great Darkness! Let your judgement be made known towards this follower and let the sins he possessed be seen before your great eyes. See if he is worthy to live or die. May it be an offering to you should he be worthy to be condemned to death or empowered should he be condemned to live." He chanted.

At once, more of those deadly dark vines mingled with the surrounding darkness began to envelope around Ripper even more, slowly and gradually covering him until only his eyes and nostrils were left, allowing him the ability to breathe and see but he could not utter a single word. The darkness pulsated for a moment, seemingly in its way of judgement. It did so for a few times until the darkness was still.

Just as soon as it happened, Ripper was plunged into the darkness rather quickly, only living a shimmering of traces of what remained of Ripper. The followers were still, a mixture of tension, shock and fear aroused them. Aizen who had watched and observed the whole scene for once was tense himself.

Kairi chuckled as his voice now purred in delight."This is good. The evil has been gone. The betrayer is now with the rest of the darkness. The Great Darkness is pleased for the sacrifice that has been made." Purred the psycho."Now, we must move onto Plan B." He glanced at all of the followers."Do no fail me, any of you. Or the Great Darkness shall have you offered as sacrifices for his great cause."

In unison, all the followers bowed."Yes my lord." They answered together.

"Good. Dismissed now."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Lunchtime had came around and Yuugi was ready to head to the rooftop to get a good view of the city and meet his new friends he made from the other world. They had agreed to work together to save both worlds and make sure that whoever was behind on this terrible destruction that they can be stopped. Yuugi went up with his friends. When they arrived however, he noticed to his surprise that only Yoruichi, Byakuya, Rukia, Uryu, Orihime and Chad were there. Renji and Ichigo were missing.

"Where did they go?" Yuugi asked curiously, moving to sit on the concrete floor.

"Yeah, where are they?" Joey piped up in worry while chewing on the sandwich.

"Have no fear. Ichigo Kurosaki and Lieutenant Abarai had set out to investigate on the figures. They have decided to be prepared through any means necessary. While that, we are to stand guard of this school should danger impose." Byakuya was the one who answered and in nobleness.

"I thought they agreed to guard the school." Yuugi, in a shocked voice stated.

"They got into a fight and they thought to head off on their own once they resolved their problems. It seems like Ichigo has gotten over a barrier of his own." Yoruichi replied with a slight grin."That's Ichigo for ya. He will protect everyone his own way no matter how much he will have to push for it."

"Sounds like he doesn't listen." Tea retorted.

"He does listen! He just does what he thinks is right! Ichigo needs us too when he's despairing." Orihime protested."To us, he's someone who will do anything to protect those he loves and cares for! Don't push away his attempts for trying his best in saving the world!"

"Sorry Orihime. I thought he is selfish." Tea murmured, shrinking back a little in shock from the strong defense she put up for Ichigo.

"I….I just want to protect him. He did so much. He saved my life. I owe it all to him. I gotta protect him back, Tea. He deserves that much." Orihime whispered, as if her voice treasured him with all her heart. At this, Tea's eyes softened.

"I know. Yuugi did the same thing for me. I wanted to help him as much as you wanted to help Ichigo. Trust me, I understand how you feel as much as you might think." Tea encouraged with a soft murmur."But we have to support them. The both of them."

"Yeah. I know." Orihime acknowledged with a nod. Yuugi smiled towards the two girls.

"I'm sure Ichigo would appreciate your concerns to him a lot." He promised."Come on. We gotta eat before class starts again." With agreement, the group went to finish eating the food to ready back to class.

They had just finished with their food when a scream, enough that Byakuya and those of the Soul Reapers could hear at a far away distance. Yoruichi shot up from her spot, alert while Byakuya's body tensed in anticipation. The rest were on their feet as well and positioned to crowd around the group. Yuugi was confused, glancing up at them.

"What's wrong?" Yuugi asked worriedly.

"There is a scream." Yoruichi answered tensely."I'm going to have a look. The rest will have to stay here."

"You can't go alone, Yoruichi. Let me come with you." Uryu offered.

"No. We need as much people to guard as possible and I'm only going to have a look."Yoruichi stated firmly. Her voice then soften a little."I won't be long, I promise." She added in reassurance. With that, she shunpoed off. Yuugi wasn't so sure about that. He had a feeling that something terrible is about to happen and he cannot do much about it.

"Be careful." Yuugi murmured softly in worry.

"Yoruichi will be fine." Byakuya tried to sound reassuring spite his flat tone. It was tough for him because he was a Captain and known to be a cold hearted Soul Reaper. To him to express emotion wasn't always the most ideal way to express openly. Yuugi glanced up towards the Soul Reaper before nodding.

"I know. I just hope it's nothing bad." Yuugi agreed in worry.

After what seemed like minutes, Yoruichi returned, leaping graciously on the fence and carefully balancing with her two strong feet. She landed later, but it was clear her expression was serious.

"The school is not safe. A hooded figure had killed a student by breaking her neck. We need to keep the students inside." Yoruichi warned."Yuugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan. I need you to call emergency lockdown. Tell them that a terrorist is outside in the school." Yuugi blinked.

"Did you find out what their intention is?" Yuugi asked in shock. Yoruichi shook her head.

"No but I'm certain that there is revenge in their presence." Yoruichi answered most honesty."But we cannot risk having other students killed because of them. We need to be as cautious as possible."

"Right. Come on, let's go the principal's office." Yuugi urged and ran with his friends towards the inside of the school Yuugi's heart raced with questions running through his mind. What is going on? Why are they going after the school and students? Are they after them or just Yuugi and Ichigo?

As he dashed, he noticed the spirit of the Pharaoh appear next to him also running alongside with him.

 ** _You must be careful Yuugi. The dark presence outside is very dark and is after all of our souls. It's just not after you and Ichigo. It's after the world._** He warned.

 _Why? Why are they after us?_ Yuugi asked with bewilderment. He could not understand. What is this fight they are going towards? It sounded like a endangerment between his world and Ichigo's as well. There is no denying it. They need to stop whoever is behind this plot.

 ** _I do not know Yuugi. Until Byakuya, Yoruichi and the rest of Ichigo's friends confront them, we cannot confirm their intentions._** The spirit of the Pharaoh replied. **_However, I do know that we must be extremely careful._**

 _I will try to be careful, Other Me._ Yuugi reassured with a small smile. All the other Pharaoh did was smile before disappearing back into the Millennium Puzzle. Yuugi, determined kept running until he was at the principal's office. He paused, panting with his friends beside him.

"Alright, let's go." Joey urged. Yuugi glanced at his blonde friend before nodding and knocking on the door.

"Yes who is it?" The principal in the office called.

"It's Yuugi Muto. There is something I must report." Yuugi replied.

"Yes come in Yuugi." The principal stated, what seemed like a calm voice. Nodding, Yuugi opened the door and stepped inside.

"There is a terrorist outside the school. We were asked to put the school on emergency lockdown." Yuugi reported."There are some people at the front of the school dealing with the terrorist as we speak."

"Who are these people?" The principal asked although it was evident there was panic in his voice.

"They protectors of the city. The terrorist is very dangerous, Mr. Moores. Please put the school on emergency lockdown." Yuugi requested with a bow. The principal looked hesitant but scared but he eventually grabbed his phone com and spoke into it.

"Attention all students. There is an emergency that I must speak. A terrorist is roaming outside of our school and we are in grave danger. I ask for all students to not panic and remain in their classrooms. We are currently on emergency lockdown. Thank you." The principal announced before closing the phone com. He then looked at Yuugi and the others."I hope you are not lying, Mr. Muto."

"Thank you, Mr. Moores!" Yuugi thanked his principal before leaving the school."Come on, we got to get to the rooftop and see how Ichigo's friends are doing. If we can, we can help them." He didn't know how, but he knew with his Duel Monsters, they can help in anyway.

"Do you think they can manage?" Tea asked with worry.

"We have to trust them." Yuugi replied firmly."They are strong, I can feel it so I have no doubt in my mind they can stand on their own." Once they are at the rooftop, they noticed the hooded figure and Byakuya standing in midair. Yuugi blinked in shock.

"How did they do that? Are they magicians are somethin'?" Joey exclaimed.

"They are using the spiritual power or we called them reiatsu to keep them afloat." It was Yoruichi who replied."They have not moved ever since you left. Byakuya must have been talking to the figure, trying to figure out their intention." Yoruichi had turned her head back towards them.

"We are outnumbered though, right? We can defeat 'em easily!" Joey beamed with his hands balled to fists to be thrusted right at his front.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Uryu cautioned."He may look frail, but his powers explain something that even I cannot imagine what it may be. It would be too soon to rejoice."

"Uryu's right. We have to be on guard." Yuugi agreed with a nod."Let's just watch and see for now." Just then, they disappeared and appeared, clashing at each other with blades. Yuugi blinked, trying to adjust only to see the same repeated motion over different areas of the sky.

So fast!

"Woah! I can't keep up with them!" Joey yelped in surprise, his eyes darting around to try and keep up.

"The speed of a Soul Reaper of that class. I'm impressed that the dark figure can even keep up that well." Uryu admitted reluctantly, already revealing his Quincy bow to ready himself.

"I don't think you are fit for this fight. Battling him would not do you any good." Yoruichi told the three of them."His speed is too fast for a human eye to catch."

"But—-" Joey began to protest.

"Joey, Yoruichi's right. We can't even see where he's moving. We better protect the students instead of staying here and being mauled by the dark figure." Tea piped in with a press of her fingers on his lips.

"Only Soul Reapers have the power to keep up with the speed of someone like that." Rukia had to pitch in to comment.

"Good luck. We are counting on you all." Yuugi, convicted nodded towards them. With that, he ran into the school with his other three friends behind him.

 _To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

I am back and with the ninth chapter. I apologize for the delay again. I will do my best to make it a priority to post as frequently as possible. I try to keep it once a week still. I hope you enjoy the story so far. Again, I will try posting this fanfiction once a week. Please do not impose any negative comments, harsh criticism or thoughts. Constructive, positive and thoughtful criticisms are accepted.

Thank you and enjoy!

 **Icestar123**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Ichigo landed on the same building as when he found Yuugi struggling to save his friends from a possible kidnapping. Renji landed next to him shortly after, his hand rested on his zanpakuto. Both of them were tense with caution, their eyes scanned carefully in the surrounding area. He knew he had put on a big risk to leave the rest of his friends to fight whatever threat that might come. However, Ichigo knew that he would have to check things out. Otherwise, they might not able to find a way to stop the evil in this world.

"I sensed nothing. Come on, we should move quickly." Ichigo urged quietly while his eyes still scanned.

"Something isn't right. It's a bit more quieter than when we last came here." Renji warned."We need to be more cautious."

"I know but we can't stay here that long." Ichigo countered."We need to be cautious and move quickly." Renji seemed to understand. With that caution in thought, Ichigo started to walk towards the door of the warehouse carefully, his hand now rested on his zanpakuto. He could feel Zangetsu pulsate through his body with protection. He knew he had his support.

Inside, the warehouse was dark with low visibility. Ichigo tried to adjust his eyes to see more inside the darkness. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite adjusting that quickly. Glancing momentary with Renji, he looked back forward to scan the room even further. Nothing still.

"Should we get a light?" Ichigo murmured, the pressure of the atmosphere giving him discomfort.

"Yeah. Hold on." Renji replied in the same quiet tone. Ichigo could hear his footsteps fading away quietly. Moments later, the lights flicked on with a loud sound. The entire warehouse lit up, nearly blinding the Substitute Soul Reaper. Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo blinked when he saw the inside.

There were different kinds of tools scattered on the floor. It had reminisces of some strange activity occurred just not too long ago. A bad feeling hung in Ichigo's gut. Renji joined him, just as surprised as him.

"Is this what happened with Yuugi and his friends? Those bastards really are terrible." Renji retorted with disgust.

"You don't say." Ichigo grunted with disturbance."We should try and see what else we find here. See if we can find more clues that might give us a lead."

"Be careful. I don't have a good feeling about this." Renji warned. Ichigo just nodded, agreeing to his bad feeling also. With caution, he started to walk around the warehouse cautiously. Reminisces of chains, slightly blood stains and bits of flesh laid around nearby the chains. The ones that were 'clean' were where Joey, Tea, and Tristian were held. Did they use some kind of magic to hide these chains that bind his friends?

Ichigo could only shudder in further disturbance. Whatever little disturbance that rippled through this place could only get more worse. As he approached a closed and slightly more bloodied door, Ichigo carefully opened the door only to jump back abruptly and nearly stumbled on his footing.

"Shit who would do this?" Renji breathed in his shock and horror.

Before their eyes, body parts of the children they seen missing on the news were scattered all inside the small room. And there were more than just the children. Body parts of adults also were in the mix of the pile. The smelling of rotten flesh flowed everywhere in the warehouse. Ichigo nearly wanted to gag from the smell and grotesque scene before him. Renji on the other hand, was harden in quiet anger.

"Why isn't anyone seeing this?" Ichigo asked. Suddenly, he wanted to get away from the grotesque scene. It made Ichigo shiver and worry about the danger of Domino City.

"We need to let Yuugi and his friends know." Renji murmured."This is going too far already."

"I don't think they are ready to see something so disturbing." Ichigo expressed with concern.

"Well they need to know about this, even if we are not going to show it!" Renji protested loudly. Ichigo could only sigh.

"Well, they also need to report this to the police also. The whole Domino City is looking for the missing victims. They probably are not just in Domino City also." Ichigo pointed out flatly. The images of the chopped body parts will bring disturbance into his mind until he was old. It would make him restless for as long as he would probably remember.

"Yeah. Let's just get going." Renji murmured with a shudder. It looked like Renji was also getting terrible scarring images as well. Ichigo knew how terrible it is so rather quickly, they left the warehouse, shunpoing their way back to the school.

Halfway there, they both felt something tug hard in their soul, like it was a invisible connection weakening. Ichigo's eyes widen and Renji's eyes also widen at the same time. Pausing, he glanced momentary at Renji.

"Come on, we gotta hurry." Renji urged suddenly, worry in his voice. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." He agreed. They soon started to pick up their pace faster, heading faster back to school. By the time they got back, they paused when they witnessed a battle.

Byakuya and a hooded figure were fighting each other vigorously. Blood seeped down from the arm of the Captain as he struggled. Senbonzakura was already released in shikai form, swirling around to last at the enemy. The hooded figure was slashed pretty terribly, exposing pale white skin but the figure seemed unfazed by the attacks. Renji gritted his teeth and looked ready to summon his own zanpakuto. Ichigo placed a hand on Renji instead.

"Not yet." Ichigo warned.

"But Captain Kuchiki is in danger!" Renji protested. The protection of him as a Lieutenant was obvious. He admired his pride but he also cannot risk his friend to cause any further danger in this situation.

"I know but we cannot yet. I want to fight too, just as much as you would, but it seems like we need to find an opening to do so." Ichigo continued, watching the battle. Senbonzakura had struck another blow hard at the hooded figure, shredding a bit of the hood and revealing parts of the head. It was pale white skin, indicating that he may be bald on the head. Ichigo watched in horror as he realized that the figure had no blood shed on him. Why is that?

Renji, who was itching to battle him, gritted his teeth at the scene. Ichigo frowned himself, feeling worried. How are they going to defeat him?

Ichigo then noticed that there was one weakness towards the hooded figure. Ichigo could almost smirk. Perhaps, perhaps he could have a chance to strike at him. It was a chance he had to take. Glancing at Renji, he spoke.

"Renji, I have an idea." He prompted.

"Yeah? What is it?" Renji asked, looking curious.

"Summon Zabimaru and aim straight for the guy's head when there is a chance. If he deflects, retract Zabimaru so it would hit his side." Ichigo told Renji his idea.

"You know that will not work right? The guy looks like he cannot be fooled." Renji pointed out blankly.

"But it's a risk I'm willing to take too." Ichigo argued."I think I saw something and I have to try it out." Renji looked like he was observing him before he sighed.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn ya." Renji grunted before returning to the battle. Byakuya at this point was starting to slow down his movements. It was Renji's chance. Seeming like he knew his cue, Renji unsheathed his sword and shouted,"Howl, Zabimaru!"

The sword changed to its shikai form and extended out immediately towards the hooded figure. For a moment, the world stilled like the whole universe hung in the balance. Then, the blade crashed down at the hooded figure, causing dust to cover the strike point. Ichigo was nervous. Did his theory work? When the dust cleared, the hooded figure had held the sword on his hand of Renji's and smirked.

"Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki. At last you have appeared. I have been waiting."

 _To be continued..._


End file.
